


Call it Creeping, I say Loving

by truestarofthenorth



Series: Horror Hotties [3]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Grinding, Kissing, Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Panty Kink, Stalking, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 02:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19984450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truestarofthenorth/pseuds/truestarofthenorth
Summary: Once you noticed one of your bras missing, a soft, flowery pink one, you started to notice other things. You checked everywhere, under your bed, your laundry room, every room you had. Then came the footsteps. You hadn't noticed them before, and it was always in your room.Maybe, if you had looked out your window that night, when you were going to sleep, you would have seen him standing near a tree, watching you change.





	Call it Creeping, I say Loving

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello, it's me again, Ashy Trashy. 
> 
> I can't believe I wrote this. I feel dirty lmao jdjnckfm I'm so sorry. I didn't proof read this one either, surprise surprise! 
> 
> I'm gonna add some notes to the end of this story, a funny little fact in the story and some song lyrics I was highly inspired by! 
> 
> It's called 'An Unhealthy Obsession' by The Blake Robinson Synthetic Orchestra. 
> 
> It's also where I got the title for the fic. 
> 
> God I hope this was good, I'm so disappointed in myself fjjfjfjf
> 
> Anyway, ily guys, I hope you like it xoxo

If you had paid a little more attention, you probably would have realized what was going on to you.   
  
It started out small, really it did. Random things would go missing. Towels you just used, nightshirts, panties, bras. Never the fancy, lacy kind, so you didn't notice immediately.   
  
Once you noticed one of your bras missing, a soft, flowery pink one, you started to notice other things. You checked everywhere, under your bed, your laundry room, every room you had. Then came the footsteps. You hadn't noticed them before, and it was always in your room.   
  
Maybe, if you had looked out your window that night, when you were going to sleep, you would have seen him standing near a tree, watching you change.   
  
x  
  
Michael crept into your room while you were out, slipping his mask off. He found his way into your laundry basket, looking through the various items. Bras, shirts, skirts.... _panties_ , bingo.   
  
He pulled them out, soft blue, with a little bow on them. He sat on your bed, pulling your pillow into his lap. He tucked it between his thighs, sighing a bit. _Fuck_.   
  
He bought your undergarments to his face, taking a deep breath. Yeah, it was creepy, and so dirty to do, but God if it didn't get him going. Any sane person would have just talked to the one they were interested in. But Michael was no sane person.   
  
In the throes of passion, Michael missed the sound of your front door opening. He didn't miss your footsteps up the staircase, however. Michael made his escape out your window, forgetting his mask.   
  
You walked into your room, humming a song you heard on the radio. You changed into some comfy clothes, and flopped onto your bed, curling up under your blanket. It was a chilly autumn afternoon, and the warmth of your bed was a welcomed feeling.   
  
It wasn't until you woke up that you saw the mask on your bed. You screamed, though later you'd feel embarrassed about that. You scrambled out of bed until you realized it was just a mask. Slowly, you picked it up. It was so familiar, something just out of grasp.   
  
You took a breath, shaking your head. Good Lord, that was horrifying. You placed it on your nightstand, running your fingers through your hair. Everything was okay, everything was okay....  
  
You considered calling the police, but....finding a mask in your bed wasn't really a crime, even if it was breaking and entering.   
  
You waited all night for....him....to come back. This is a game to him, you knew that. Michael Myers played this game a lot. Strings and strings of murders, all around this time of year.   
  
You let out a shaky sigh, closing your eyes. It was okay. Everything was alright.   
  
Michael Myers wasn't going to get you.   
  
x  
  
  
When you finally did come face to face with him, it was something out of a horror film. You were folding laundry, and turned to put them in the basket. Instead, you found Michael there, watching you. You dropped your clothes, watching him in horror.   
  
His eyes dragged over your form, while you stared up at him, mouth gaping open. Michael didn't touch you, he didn't even move.   
  
You slowly closed your mouth. What were you even going to say? You ran some thoughts through your head, but unfortunately, your mouth didn't listen.   
  
"Did you steal my panties?"   
  
The words left your lips before you could stop yourself. Fantastic! Maybe he would kill you right now so you didn't have to face him.   
  
This drew a reaction from him, in the form of a simple nod.   
  
Okay, that's one mystery down.   
  
"Why have you been stalking me?" You asked.   
  
He gave no vocal answer, but reached forward and touched your cheek, tilting your head up to look at him. Your breath caught in your throat.   
  
You didn't know how it happened, one move lead to another, and suddenly, Michael had you pinned against the wall, with your hands on his chest.   
  
You were trembling, but you couldn't tell if it was from fear or something else....  
  
He ran his fingers through your hair, sliding his hands down your side, reaching under your thighs. He lifted you up, and ground against you hard.   
  
"O-oh, M-Michael...." You said, grasping at his coveralls. He ground against you again.   
  
It wasn't long before he had a steady pace, grinding against you until you couldn't breathe, gasping and moaning Michael's name over and over.   
  
You reached up, gently touching his mask.   
  
"I-I wanna, ah! I wanna kiss you." You said, and Michael's movements stilled. You really hoped you hadn't just ruined the whole thing, and you REALLY hoped you weren't about to have a blade through your chest.   
  
Instead, Michael wrapped something soft over your eyes. A makeshift blindfold, made of who knows what.   
  
Before you could ask anything, a pair of lips met yours. The words melted in your throat, and you eagerly kissed back, grinding against him this time.   
  
You were met with an appreciative groan. It urged you to keep it up, and soon enough you two were bucking against each other, high moans and deep sighs, grasping at each other desperately.   
  
Michael moved to your neck, biting and sucking at your skin. You mewled against him, desperately trying to reach your climax.   
  
You felt a familiar build up, so tight it threatened to snap.   
  
"Michael, oh Michael!" You cried, throwing your head back. Your vision went white, mouth open wide.   
  
Once your high wore down, you slipped your knee against Michael, grinding it against him hard.   
  
Nails dug into your hips, and Michael growled into your neck. You thought you heard him moan your name, just for a moment.   
  
Michael's movements slowed down, until he was completely still.   
  
Just as he began to pull away, you grabbed his coveralls, still blind to the world.   
  
"Please.....don't leave." You asked.  
  
He didn't move, but you heard a soft sigh, and Michael pulled you closer, before he lead you to your bed.   
  
"This is silly, Michael..." You said, voice soft. "Let me see you..."  
  
"...." Michael untied the blindfold, and your eyes met his.   
  
You smiled, running your fingers through his hair.   
  
"You're stunning." You said, pulling him down into your bed. You took your shirt off, letting him brush his fingers against your bra.   
  
"Take a nap with me first, please? Then...we can continue." You told him softly, kissing him after.   
  
Michael seemed conflicted....but...he finally laid down with you, and you kissed his forehead.   
  
"Sleep well, Michael."   


**Author's Note:**

> Michael left his mask bc he was too busy stuffing your panties in his pocket. Yeah, he's that hard up for you jfjfnfkjg
> 
> Some call it stalking, I say walking just extremely close behind
> 
> I'm sure if I sat down and asked you, well you really wouldn't mind.
> 
> You've got those eyes that drive me crazy, and I've got eyes to watch you sleep
> 
> I brought a pack lunch and some coffee for my stakeout in your tree... outside your house.
> 
> Gotta be as quiet as a mouse, or else you'll call the police
> 
> And I'll get done for somethin' stupid like disturbance of the peace
> 
> and piece by piece I am collecting all the things you leave behind
> 
> and when you don't I rummage through your bins to see what I can find...


End file.
